superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Chocolate with Nuts and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Chocolate with Nuts"'' |- |'Directed by' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kazimieras "Kaz" Prapuolenis |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler William Reiss Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kazimieras "Kaz" Prapuolenis Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V"'' |- |'Directed by' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kazimieras "Kaz" Prapuolenis |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Mike Roth |- |'Story' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kazimieras "Kaz" Prapuolenis Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Stars' |Ernest Borgnine as Mermaid Man Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producer' |Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Maitred, Geek Fish, Pillow Fish, Dirty Bubble |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Clerk |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaid Man |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacle Boy |- |'John Rhys Davies' |Man Ray |- |'Martin Olson' |Chief |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Con Fish, Fish #2, Fish #3, Fish #5, Fish #1, Mail Fish, Southern Fish, Teen Fish #2, Restaurant Anchovy, Chocolate Fish |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Lady Fish #2, Elderly Fish, Squid Lady, Lady Fish, Teen Fish #1 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Announcer, Fish #6, Hick Fish, Fish #1 |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Eldery's Woman Mom |- |'Susan Boyajian' |Lady Fish #1, Elderly Woman |- |'Tom Wilson' |Bald Fish, Fish #3, Clerk Fish, Fish #4, Patrick's Father |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Nathan Johnson |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Studio Assistant' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Ted Seko Heather Martinez Sue Bielenburg Dave Lanphear Jason So |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checkers' |Jerry Hathcock Karen Shaffer |- |'Sheet Timer' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Assistant Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith |- |'Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Sound Editor' |Tom Maydeck |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Roy Braverman Eric Freeman |- |'Foley' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Nicolas Carr |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Margaret Hou |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Corbis |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Hershey's Chocolate Kiss Rich Magallanes June Bliss C.H. Greenblatt Alan Smart |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits